


Unfamiliar Wind

by Generally_Madness



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Almost no plot, M/M, Violence, criminals, just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generally_Madness/pseuds/Generally_Madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale moves to London after his parents die. He doesn’t know what to do and has no clue how the city works and to makes things worse he gets mixed up with Alfie Solomons who thinks he’s up to no good.<br/>the description is just a fancy way of saying Gale meets Alfie and then they fuck.</p><p>(there is almost no plot I’m trying to make a story of snippets any short fantasies my mind comes up with when I’m trying to fall asleep)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gale isn’t a Mary Sue or Gary stu or what every they are called, at least I hope not.
> 
> I realise they don’t actually make bread but let’s pretend that Alfie makes it to hide the illegal business better
> 
> I only figured out that gale is strong wind after I named the character and was looking what to title the story

Gale was lost.  
Lost in thought, lost in the streets, lost in his life.

He was wondering the unfamiliar smoky streets of London not knowing where exactly he had to go, thoughts swirling around his head information on where he should go right what building to look for, take a left don’t go down that street avoid that alleyway, if you see a man looking like that and that don’t look him in the eye, if you see a bunch of boys looking like this and that turn around and go the other way, don’t walk too slow, don’t walk too fast, don’t linger too long in one place if you don’t have a good reason to be there. 

It’s been 3 weeks since Gale first sat foot into the city but was almost as lost as before if not more. He got scraps of information from people he worked with on occasional jobs he worked to get by. The first time an older man asked him if he was a member of any of the gangs littering around, he was confused but when the man noticed he was a foreigner he told him not to come down the street he did in the morning if he wanted to avoid trouble. That simple advice made Gale understand things were a bit more complicated than they seemed on first glance and he had no basic information on how to survive in this new world.

He was on his way to do a job at a warehouse getting frustrated on not finding his way, it should have been simple to get there but he managed to get himself lost. He didn’t care if he was late if only he could figure out where he was to get himself on the right path again. Everything looked the same and unfamiliar, nothing that he’d seen before.  
His steps grew longer faster, his breathing quickened trying not to panic, it was an early hour no people to be seen, for him to ask for directions. He rounded a corner another street he didn’t recognise, debating if he should turn around or solder on down the long path. Looking at a building further down it looked somewhat familiar or maybe they were just blending together or maybe he was going in circles, but he made his way down there to look at it anyway. Sanding there in front of it Gales eyebrows furrowed ‘did he know it?’ It somehow looked familiar. 

A faint smell of bread carried on the light brush of wind. ‘It’s the bakery; I must be on the other side of it’.  
Gary walked past the front side of the bakery on a daily basis, occasionally stopping to debate with himself if he should ask if they would hire him even if he didn’t have a clue how to make bread. He looked in the papers and advertisements but there was never anything about the bakery looking for people. 

Two men came out of the side door, but now was not the time for Gale to inquire about a free spot. Now that he knew where he was he had to get on the other side and try to make his way to the warehouse without getting himself lost again. Maybe there was still a job waiting for him and he could at least get half the pay.  
God knows he needed every penny.  
He was too lost in his head to notice the men moving towards him only when each of them grabbed his upper arm on either side and started to drag him away did Gale realise he probably won’t make it to the warehouse and started to panic when they dragged him into a building.

-

Alfie was grumbling to himself as he tried not to throw everything out the window and ruin the almost non existing dent he made in his paperwork. He fucking hated paperwork and was about to start pulling out his hair when the door swung open. 

Two of his man dragged in a guy and Alfie wouldn’t have known it was a guy if he wasn’t wearing pants. The boy was short, petit looking with shaggy dark hair that almost reached his shoulders and a few strands got into his brown eyes that were wide from staring at Alfie.

Alfie hummed as his straightened his back leaning back in his chair “And what may this be”  
One of the man shook the upper arm he was holding “He was lurking again but in the back this time”

Gale didn’t know what the man was implying but it didn’t sound good whatever it was. And Gale definitely didn’t want to get on the wrong side of the scary looking man even more now that he was looking at him with those penetrating eyes. “No no I wasn’t, I was going to a job and got lost I was just going by and stopped because I recognised the building” 

Gale was about to babble on when Alfies hmmm stopped him. Alfie leans forward puts his elbows on the desk and crossed his fingers in front of his face “I would almost believe you and you must have me for a fool if you think I haven’t notice you lurking around one too many times to be coincidence” 

Gale didn’t like where this was going but panic started to constricted his throat “No no..no I..I pas the bakery because it’s usually the shortest way, I only stop to think of asking if you are ever hiring..”

“STOP” Alfie banged his hand against the desk as he abruptly stood up and leaned over. The loud sound made Gale twitch and squeeze his eyes shut for a second before they were again wide with horror. “I don’t care why you’ve been hanging around here, the only thing I care about that involves you is that you get the message that you will stop doing it or something worse will happen. We’ve got ourselves clear?”

Gale shook his head affirmative not trusting his voice, he was sure if he opened his mouth to reply there would probably be a squeak instead. 

“Well isn’t that nice, someone that actually listens on the first go.” Alfie looks at the man holding Gale “Ruff him up a bit just to make the message stick” 

Gale was dragged out of the office to be dealt with. Luckily he only got a few punches some of them landing in his stomach but at the end of it he was still standing. They showed him the way out with fulling him by the hair to the back exit and showing him out not bothering to stay and look if he leaves.

Gale made sure to avoid that street in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfie watched the boy leave and knew there was something about him, something very suspicious.  
Alfie had his so called ‘watch dogs’ to keep an eye on the street, rival gangs, people coming and going but Alfie himself noticed the lad passing and watching the bakery weeks ago which made the boy that much higher on his list to be taken care of.  
Alfie would have carried out a more brutal punishment himself as a warning to whoever was trying to get to him, but he didn't know for whom the boy was actually working. People think Alfie was insane and to some degree they might be right but he knew not to go to war with someone when he didn't even know who that someone actually was. Well he will have to let this one slide but just until he figures out more information, and when that happens; let god have mercy on them for he shall not. 

-

It’s been a week and a half since Gales scary encounter he liked to refer to as ‘the eye opener’, he guessed there might be something more going on than just baking bread if they were so in distress from a stranger walking by. He didn’t know what it was but what he did know is that he doesn’t want to touch it whit a 10 foot pole and it was in his best interest to avoid any more encounters. That was why he didn’t go anywhere near that street, even if it took him twice as long on a detour. 

Until now.

He really didn’t want to go down there but he was already late. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other wasting more seconds he didn’t have, going to ‘do a job’ he didn’t want to do in the first place, but water was running down his throat having no other way of getting money quick. Convincing himself with the thought ‘if I just walk fast enough they won’t even notice me’ he got his legs to carry him down the street, fast although a bit shaky with his head bowed trying to shield his face as best he could with his strands of hair.

Gale didn’t know if his heart was hammering fast because of the walk the threat hanging above his head or what awaits him when he gets to his destination; he just wanted everything to be over already. He wished he wouldn’t have wasted time worrying about the job since he won’t be reaching his destination on time.

Gale was walking past the bakery deliberately turned head to look at the opposite building feeling a bit lighter when he reached the end of the looming building. His heart slightly unclenching being sure he got away with it, not thinking about the alleyway where the same two guys as the last time, jumped out and dragged him away and straight to the scary man who unfortunately was in a fouler mood than the last time.

-

Alfie was pacing back and for in his office, somehow they overlooked a complete shipment, it had to have been gone on the road by now, but somehow it was still standing in his basement with no indication where it had to go. It could be any of the businesses since some shit for brains dimwit didn’t mark down where they already shipped the other cargo. He was developing a headache and there was no end in sight.

His frown deepened when two of his watch dogs dragged in the boy he completely forgot in the last few hectic days. He really didn’t need this to deal with on top of things, not to mention he still didn’t know to who he belong to, making dealing out punishment that more difficult.

“Were the instructions not clear enough?” when the only reaction Alfie got was wide eyes and trembling he added “I’m talking to you lad”

Gale tried to be calm but knew he was on thin ice and his babbling didn’t help “I didn’t, I mean this was just once, I wouldn’t have I didn’t have time I didn’t go near the bakery and won’t do it again I was late…”

Alfie measured him with a dark star that stopped him from uttering another word “What’s your name?”

“Gale, sir”

Alfie snorted at the sir remark “Don’t try to sofen me with the sir shit. You keep saying you need to go past here to go for work, so who do you work for so late at night?”

Alfie watched the colour drain from his face only to return moments later as a furies blush.  
Gale spluttered for a moment not being able to get the right words to mind “I…umm not really I mean different things, not regularly, no one at the moment..”

That got Alfie angrily puffing right into his face “So you were lying”

Gale tried to retract his words and lean away from him but the guys were still holding him in place “No, no I didn’t mean that no, I do I work occasionally I didn’t lie I just didn’t have any work now and when I do it’s rarely at the same place”

Alfie let an angry puff of breath into his face “You just keep giving me shit for answers and isn’t that just an indication of you being a little weasel”

The colour drained from his face again letting out “What” as barely a whisper.  
Alfie grabbed the front of his shirt anger radiating off of him “I don’t know who you’re helping to get to me and I don’t care but I will make sure it stops now”

Gale opened his mouth to protest but was cut off before he could even start “Shut up! You two, Fuck off!”  
Gale was able to note through his panic that the two guys weren’t even fazed by the rude dismissal before retreating through the door. He wished his instincts would make him fight for his life but he was only rooted to the spot trying to remember how to breathe. 

Alfie himself couldn’t tell you what made him do it, how his brane got him to it but he was furies. He knew it was the last 3 days of one shit storm after another and now this guy was just the charry on top. If it happened any other day Alfie was sure he would have reacted with a bit more calm and clearer head, but Gale it seems just had a bit more bad luck than Alfie the last few days, to get Alfie right at the time he was in such an explosive state.

Another thing that was probably going through Alfies head was how fragile the boy looked. He was pale, shaking like a leaf, a bit on the thin side and he looked like he lost some weight from the last time Alfie saw him and there were dark circles under his eyes that Alfie didn’t notice before. All in all he looked like he would shatter if Alfie put anything into the pummelling he wanted to give him defeating the purpose. If he was dead he couldn’t deliver the message and Alfie didn’t know to which doorstep he would deliver the body.

Like sad before Alfie didn’t know what observation made his brane do it, he never fell that low but in a blink of an eye he had the boy band over the table. One hand at the back of his neck, holding him in place, the other working on undoing his trousers. Fumbling with the fastening unable to get it done one handed “Don’t move” was uttered as a hard command before Alfie retreated the hard hold on the neck, finally being able to expose the round pale flesh.

Alfie would say he didn’t want blood on his new rug that that’s the reason he grabbed the oil, but somewhere deep under his hard criminal self, there was the part that didn’t want to hurt him more that needed, the shame will be enough. 

Alfie could hear a sharp breath as the oiled finger entered, moments later he noticed there wasn’t much resistance making him add another, noticing he was already prepared. “You’re a whore”   
As quick as he said the words there was a reply “I’M NOT”

Alfie stopped all ministrations “Then why are you stretched?”

There were long seconds of quiet “I don’t have any money and this was the last resort, I’m not a whore I only did it once before and avoid it if possible”

Alfie didn’t know if he should believe the information or if it was just another ruse but right now he wasn’t in the mood to overthink things there will be another time for that. “Well you can consider this payment for snooping around and using my street maybe this time you’ll learn, boy”

There was a disgruntled reply that came out before he could probably think about it “I’m 27”

Alfie was surprised to say the least, Gale sure didn’t show his 27 years but on the other hand he was glad he wasn’t fiddling a barely legal teen. “Then you should have more brain power to follow orders... Well you’ve got yourself into this mess now be still” 

Gale went quiet and still on the table, not moving for the chance to flee when Alfie was preoccupied with unfastening his own trousers not that he would have gotten wary far, at least he was smart enough not to try.

Alfie was surprised he was already hard when he pulled himself out it must have been longer than he thought but then again an ass is an ass and you can’t blame him if the ass in question is as nice looking as this one. Dripping oil on himself he dragged the head of his dick over the opening presented to him smeared oil all over it. He thought it should be a loos slide in since the preparation and who know how many partners.

‘Fucking hell it’s still tight’ the only thing getting past Alfeis lips was a low grunt as he pushed fully in. He had to take a few deep breaths unmoving or he would have embarrassed himself. He started a slow pace but got rough in just a few repetitive moves slamming into the body. He was sure he was leaving bruises on Gales hips from the hard grip; it took more brain power than he could remember to let go and put his hands against the desk beside Gales ribs. Alfie watched the body beneath him move with the hard shows he was giving it, one hand was holding on to the other side of the desk and the other hand was holding the first upper arm, the forearm under the face probably being showed into the mouth since Alfie couldn’t hear a sound but muffled breathing and slap of flash on flash. 

Alfie didn’t think he would get off so quickly but the orgasm got him by surprise, one moment he was furiously moving back and forth the next he was buried deep and couldn’t make his hips retraced even if his life depended on it, pumping his seed deep inside.

When Alfie finally calmed his breathing he pulled away so fast he was sure he would leave his dick behind. Gale let out a grunt slowly lifting himself off the desk smoothing out his cloths putting himself in order, rubbing a bit on his sore thighs never lifting his head to look at Alfie. 

“Can I leave now? If I wait any longer I’ll be too sore to move”

Alfie was surprised how normal he sounded, it seemed Alfie was more in shock by what happen than Gale was. It took him a few moment to realise Gale was waiting for an answer “Fuck off and don’t let me catch you again”

Gale nodded his head and made his way out not even giving a glance towards Alfie. 

Alfie didn’t quite know what just happened but if Gale stayed a minute longer Alfie might have gotten the urge to thank him. Alfie might be a bit more evil than he thought himself before the encounter but it was a one off, not like it would ever happen again.

He was tired but hadn’t felt this relaxed in a week good thing Gale was gone or Alfie would really have thanked him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the prices were back then or how the workers were payed or how much.
> 
> I also realise I don’t really know how the bakery would work or in what shifts so I just make Alfie appear at work at times that fit me and the story, lets chalk it up to him being the boss and making his own hours

Gale walked with slightly shaky legs, he didn’t know if it was from the adrenalin rush of getting away from the situation with his life intact or because of the cramps in his legs from the position he was in just moments before. He settled on both having a bit to do with it.   
The position, oh God how did he get into that one and even more surprising, he just gets to walk away.

He dared a look over his shoulder. ‘Nope still no one following’ he was expecting a shot to be fired into his back any moment now but it just doesn’t seem to come. And he was more than half way home.

Gale practically falls into the little bed in the ratty room he rented ‘shit, how am I supposed to pay now, maybe the owner will let me push it to next week’ groaning he turned his face into the pillow. He was planning on staying like that until the night past, if not longer.

He groaned again when he felt a sleek wetness spilling down his thighs soaking into his pats, he needed to get up and cling himself before he ruins his cloths. He checked himself, no tearing, no blood, there was soreness but that was to be expected. 

Gale was surprise at himself how normal he took it. Now thinking about it he was sure he should be more traumatised by everything but maybe it was because he was expecting to get fucked tonight he took it with such calmness. Sure it was supposed to be a different man but a man none the less and he prepared himself for it. ‘Maybe it was even better that Alfie did it’ yes he knew the man’s name Gale did his research, well, asked around in a pub, but got information and most of it was delivered as a warning not to go anywhere near the man called Alfie Solomons.

‘He tried to prepare me, that’s weird right? The guy I was meeting said to do it myself he wouldn’t waist time on preparation but a fucking gangster tried to prepare me at the same time he was telling me it’s a punishment what the fuck. The fuck! I’m more freaked out by the contradiction than by being violated, Good job London I think you finally did it you fucking made me dead inside and fucked in the head’

In the morning Gale was out and about trying to look for work, he was expecting to crash and burn maybe a mental breakdown needs time to get to you, but he felt ok so he was back to his routine, only he made triple check he didn’t go anywhere near the bakery by accident. 

-

A week has passed and Gale was just barely making enough money to feed himself. He did give 2 pounds to the landlord to convince him not to throw him out just yet but that made him starve for 3 days. He was wandering the streets hoping someone would need help with something, it didn’t help he looked like he’s underage and couldn’t lift a proper box, he worked on a farm before London and he had to do anything that needed doing for crying out loud, he could handle heavy things. 

Gale was grumbling to himself, disappointed he didn’t even get one job today and now he had to walk for half an hour longer to get back just because he had to avoid Alfie fucking Solomons.  
The next day was almost a deja-vu, avoiding the bakery and its territory meant he couldn’t get to the parts where he usually got work but no snowball chance in hell will he go anywhere near even if he had to starve ‘ok maybe another 2 days of starving and I might consider it’.

But for now Gale will make his way home on the half hour long route as yesterday, unfortunately he didn’t know how territory’s worked or where the borders were. 

This time there was only one man and a different one so at first Gale thought he got himself in trouble with one of the other gangs ‘wouldn’t that just be my luck’ before he realised the man was marching him directly to the place he was so actively trying to avoid. 

-

Alfie was in a good mood, the shipment was on time and he was able to secure another deal. His mood couldn’t even be dampened by the boy being dragged into his office, ‘ok not a boy’ he knew that but couldn’t help himself he was just so small.

“oh look if it isn’t the wind, I would expect more rattling of the windows” a long silence followed Alfie tried to explain by just saying “gale” expecting for them to get it.

The boy answered with a confused “Yes?” 

“No no, gale it’s a type of strong wind”

Alfie could see his watch dog fake a smirk trying to satisfy his master while Gale looked confused and slightly frightened from the smirk back to Alfie only uttering a “oh” scratching at the back of his neck as a nervous tick.

“Never mind, back to business” he waived the man away “Now listen here Gale” big brown eyes completely focused on him no malice, no anger of being caught just a bit of fear and complete concentration like he wanted to drink in every little bit Alfie had to offer.

Alfie was a bit taken aback from the attention but righted himself in a moment “I let you paddle around my territory for long enough now and I have to admit your good, you have a bit of a pattern but none of my man could figure out what exactly you are doing or trying to accomplish” He pointed a finger into his face “I decided I just have to keep you under my watch to get the secrets out”

“I didn’t know it was your territory I swear I’m not trying to get to you and the pattern you see is just me trying to get jobs to survive, I go around the city and help anyone that want’s to hire me for the day” he was speaking fast trying to get the truth out before Alfie changed his mind.

Alfie observed him, the boy stepped closer even leaned in a bit trying to get the point across that he wasn’t lying “Well if that’s the truth there won’t be any disappointed bosses to worry about when you work for me”

The fear in Gales face was gone. replace with complete confusion “Olly get a paper and pen so out little friend can write down the number of loafs he counts” turning towards Gale “You can count right?”

“Yes.” With that Gale was escorted down a corridor not understanding a thing that just happened. 

-

Alfie will put it down to him being in a wary good mood that day, he could have had Gale permanently removed from the surface of the world but decided otherwise, he can still change his mind later. Alfie also had to admit to himself that he was getting intrigued with solving the puzzle that is Gale, he just had to figure out who was so invested to get to him.

So he had the boy work for him, of cores Alfie wasn’t stupid. He didn’t have Gale go anywhere near his actual merchandise, he had him count the real bread, mark what load when where, count the crates, do boring paperwork any mundane job he could think of and didn’t give anything away. His workers were glad to be rid of the boring necessary jobs and Alfie was just waiting for Gale to slip up and do or go somewhere he shouldn’t.

-

Gale knew if he wasn’t under the watchful eye of Alfie Solomons himself, he was being followed by his men. Good thing he didn’t have any friends here to talk to or the dogs might have gotten the wrong idea if he chatted with anyone. 

So Gales days were getting into a routine: getting up, putting himself together, go to the bakery, do anything he was instructed to do, clock out, buy something to eat on his way home, get home and occupy his time with reading or cleaning until it was time for bed. Then repeat the next day. He made sure to never do anything that would make the dogs or Alfie suspicious of him, but it was hard to not do something when he didn’t know what that something could be.

He must have been doing something right since it was 2 weeks and he was still breathing and no bullets were logged into his brain. But he had to admit to himself that not talking to anyone was wearing him down and he almost craved the time Alfie would give orders, but there came a day he would have really wanted to avoid even seeing Alfie.

Gale knew he fucked up he only hoped it won’t earn him a death penalty.   
He got to the bakery bright and early, Alfie wasn’t in his office so Gale took the liberty of doing that he usually dos and get the daily load of bread ready to be shipped out to the different locations. He should have notice something was amiss when he didn’t recognise a single address on the list, but he didn’t bother himself too much and just wrote the addresses on the crates. When he got back to the office he notices a similar looking paper on the desk with the signature on the bottom that confirmed Alfie approved of it. Gale looked at the paper in his hand and noticed the absence of a signature.   
It was then Gale knew he fucked up.  
He ran back to the loading aria and hoped against hope the crates were still there.  
No such luck. He got pale and couldn’t decide if he should run or just take it lake a man, the only thing he knew was the outcome won’t be good for him one way or the other. 

-

The moment Alfie started to go over the paperwork he knew something was missing and it took him 5 seconds to realise the list of orders for rum was gone. He shuffles through everything not finding it but he did fine the actual bread order that shouldn’t be there if they wanted to get the bread out in time of the shops opening. Alfie could practically hear the click when everything came together, Gale slipped up but Alfie doubted he could get any really useful information from the list or maybe it was a honest mistake. He just had to find him and figure it out.

It didn’t take as long as Alfie thought it would he was sure Gale would be hiding somewhere or getting the list to the bosses or something, but there he was in the loading aria, standing looking at the door with a completely defeated look on his face.

Gale turned towards him he could see the moisture gathering in his eyes “I’m so sorry, I fucked up so badly and I don’t know what to do”

‘A honest to god mistake then’ Alfie knew things like this happened, it actually happened to him twice and the recipient usually just send the bread back or take a loaf as payment for the trouble. Alfie knew Gale wasn’t faking it he could see it was eating him up, and the fear was clearly showing in his face.

“Well sorry won’t make it right and we can’t have you thinking you can get away with fuck ups like this”.

Alfie knew he was eating his own words of never letting it happen again, but he was dragging the boy back to his office and having him bend over the table before he could choke on them. Gale didn’t resist or say anything until his trousers were removed and even then it was barley a whisper “I’m not prepared”   
The moment the words were out he wanted to hit himself, why would Solomons care if he was prepared or not he won’t be the one in pane.

“Hush now, let me worry about it” before the last syllable was out Gale could feel a slick finger prodding him. It took all his will power to stay still and he was back to biting his arm. Didn’t this all just fell so familiar the only difference was the time Alfies fingers were in him and it seemed like ages. 

‘Not a whore after all’ was the realisation when Alfie spent way more time opening the boy up than he did the last time. ‘So he wasn’t lying or he would be loos’ 

‘Fuck it’s deliciously tight’ was the overtaking though running through Alfies mind when he sunk into the heat. He tried to be slower and not as cruel since the boy told the truth of not doing this on a regular basis, but after unhurried minutes he just couldn’t take it anymore.  
His pace grew faster and rougher he could hear and occasional ‘ungh’ sound coming from underneath him but no other indication that Gale was in pane. When he watched his dick go in and out, there was no blood and that was the prime concern why he looked down in the first place. But now that he could see his flesh disappearing into the tight ring he couldn’t look away and it was that that brought him over the edge.

Alfie collapsed backwards into his chare “Don’t think you’re excused from work because of this”

“Wouldn’t dream about it, I have to get the mess in order right” he got himself dressed and looked over his shoulder at Alfie.

Alfie was sated and relaxed “right, right, off you go” and waived his hand dismissively. 

Well wasn’t this an interesting way to start the day


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what the hell I’m doing and can someone help me with the tags because I don’t know how to tag this and if I need to add anything

Alfie had to admit he was craving the afterglow and the peace of mind that came after a release. It was ridiculous how many times he had Gale bent over by now, not to mention it was getting hazardous and annoying how many times he had to pick up the dishevelled papers from the floor or had to run home to change his trousers after getting oil all over the front.

You can’t blame a man for getting addicted to something as pleasurable as sex. And that was just what it was for Alfie: an addiction.   
Addiction for the release, for the peace of mind after it, for getting his frustrations out. He could have gone to the ladies of the night but that was wasting money and risking his health if he thought about it, and why do that if he had an errand boy. 

That was the best description Alfie could come up for what Gale was, errand boy and an occasional (not so much lady) lady of the night or early morning, middle of the day, depending on what part of the day Gale made a mistake and Alfie had to punish him. Things just fell into place like that. The only problem that arose, besides the extra work Alfie had to put into resorting papers that were sorted before one of Gales mistakes, was that with time Gale got that hang of his job and was making less mistakes and they were starting to be few and far in between.   
That was not agreeing with Alfies libido and stress levels, if it continued on this path he might start punishing Gale for bad handwriting and if Alfie had learned anything the boy would pick up calligraphy in a week and what excuse would Alfie have then. 

Good thing was Gale didn’t question Alfies authority and commends. Every commend to this point has been executed with no hesitation or questing, so when one evening Alfie wanted to let loose some steam he looked over the large pile of paperwork and wonder if the blissful minutes were worth sorting through everything again or is it worth cleaning the table beforehand. In a spur of the moment he shouted towards the door   
“Gale I’ll need you to come sort some things at my house”  
Olly looked at Alfie through the door than turned to look at the head that appeared from the other side of the frame   
“OK, I’ll just finish the order list for tomorrow; it’ll only be a minute.”   
There was no confusion or doubt why Alfie would demand something like that. Olly gave him a raised eyebrow but wisely caped his mouth shut. 

-

Gale knew the first time Alfie asked him to go with him that there won’t be any paperwork or housework done it was just a matter of time until Alfie stopped pretending that the fucking happened as a way to punish him. He wasn’t stupid but he didn’t know how much the other workers knew even the closest one to Alfie and it wouldn’t do him any good if he unintentionally let anything slip.   
So when he followed Alfie to his home there was only a slight tremor in his hands. He knew how this works now, Alfie wanted to get his frustrations out with a fuck and Gale would lay there and take it.  
He couldn’t complain Alfie always used oil and never hurt him intentionally; there were occasional discomforts when Alfie was too eager but that wasn’t intentional. Gale knew he was a convenient warm body but taking him to the house was something like a milestone. Gale just didn’t know what kind of a mile.

Now that he was walking the route the second time and thinking back the milestone might have just been that now Gale would occasionally bee fucked on a soft mattress and not just on the table. He liked the mattress but he didn’t like the walk. It left him too much time to think about wat was going to happen and dissect the memory what happened the last time. 

Gales thought were fleeting and jumbled. Comparing the last time and now remembering his past and what he knew about himself and it was all connected to with Gale comparing what he knew about himself and how Alfie managed to shatter it without even knowing he was doing it.

Gale knew he was abnormal, weird, an abomination since he hit puberty or maybe he knew even before that. When he was 7 or 8 years old he liked his best friend not thinking anything of it, they were friends after all, but when he hit puberty and all the other boys were pulling girls piggy tales he never looked at a girl twice. He knew he was an abomination when he fell in love with a stable boy he worked with. The bible said it was a sin and it made him hide that side of him afraid what would happen if anyone found out.   
When he was 19 or 20 he attracted attention of an employer. The man was married but that didn’t stop Gale from being attracted to the man and he must have let it show since the man took notice. That was the first experience with a man and Gale didn’t like it. It was uncomfortable weird and slightly painful. It happened 4 times and it was never good for Gale he might have been attracted to man but could never get pleasure from being with one. There were 2 other man, 3 if he counted the one that payed him to have sex and like with the employer it was uncomfortable and he only got half-mast at most. The reason he was thinking about it was that the last time Alfie took him, on the bed he got more than half-mast. Gale didn’t cum but was painfully hard, he had to make sure Alfie didn’t see his front when he finished and Gale had excuse himself to the bathroom to take himself in hand.

 

Gale had to put all brane function that was left to him to force himself to be still. Alfie was ruthlessly slamming into him and Gale was glad that Alfie could only see the back of his head or he would have to explain the open mouth, fluttering of his eyes and the clear ecstasy displayed on his face. The bad thing of this position was that his dick was rubbing against the sheets underneath him and Gale didn’t know if the rubbing was the cause of his leaking cock or it was all to blame on Alfies ministrations. Another difference this time was that Alfie must have a different angel and was at it longer.   
The last time he already came by now cleaning himself off and Gale was making his way out the door, last time, but today Alfie was still at it and it must be a different angel because Gale could feel an electric shiver up his spine ever so often and was asking himself if he was able to survive this or just throw in the towel.   
Gale hoped Alfie was distracted by his own pleasure to not notice his. Gale was sweating his whole body covered by a thin layer of perspiration and every muscle was twitching with the effort of not moving. Alfie change the angel positioned himself to lean over Gale and picked up his earlier pace. Gales eyes rolled to the back of his head his whole body going into a spasm, the last thought was to shove a pillow into his mouth to prevent the shout coming out.

Gale was coming he couldn’t tell if he was shouting or moving the only thing he knew was the white noise in his head and exploding spots on his closed eyelids. The first thought he had after ‘I hope my clothes absorbed most of my cum, otherwise I don’t know how to explain that to Alfie’

-

Alfie was sure he heard Gale shouting but he couldn’t make his brain concentrate through the fog caused by the consuming bliss of coming into the silky heat that was clenching onto his dick. 

He was still panting hard but got half his brane functions back, he was sure Gale shouted but when he pulled out there was no blood so maybe he just hit an uncomfortable spot and Gale wasn’t complaining but making sure don’t hurt anyone and he chalked it up to the afterglow “You Okay?”

Gale turned his head to look at Alfie confused and drool connecting his mouth to the pillow “Yeah… Yeah. I’m fine. Nothing wrong, nothing unusual, everything normal, just fine”

Alfie dropped down on the unoccupied side of the bed and watched Gale scramble to the side of the bed and straiten his clothes. “Well I’ll be going, early start and everything” 

Alfie stared at the back until it disappeared through the door. Gale was acting a bit unusual, God knows how many times Alfie fucked him by now but never did he act so skittish…

Alfie tried to make himself more comfortable on the bed when he spotted the wet stain, well at lest he soiled his sheets and not any important paperwork.  
He was drifting on the edge of consciousness when his eyes snapped open, that stain wasn’t anywhere near where Gale set when getting dressed and there was no way of Alfies cum ending up there, it was exactly where Gales dick would have been.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the third time Gale was walking down the road with Alfie and Gale hated the time it gave him to overthink things. But he hated himself more, for working himself up over nothing and giving himself the false hope that maybe today would be just as good as the last time. Gale wondered if Alfie even noticed the evidence of his pleasure since the man didn’t mention anything. He was still hoping Alfie hadn’t noticed and a maid took care of it thinking it was Alfies, or the man just didn’t think twice about it if he did.

Gale had prepared himself to deny anything and everything if Alfie got anywhere near the topic and he was sure he practiced it in his head so many times Alfie would have believed him, but the problem was that he couldn’t lye to himself. He liked it and now his treacherous body was hoping it will get the thrill it got the last time since the cause of it was walking just 2 feet ahead of him and leading him down the same path with the same act in mind. 

Gale didn’t know why it bother him so much there were so many things why this was bad, but he was sure it couldn’t be worse than working for a man who’s morals were grey, had a illegal side business, could shoot a man without hesitation and didn’t shy away from threatening Gale with physical violence and actually had him beaten up the first time they met. All that was theoretically worse than him getting pleasure from Alfie, but he knew that deep down he was afraid if Alfie knew he got off on the sex he might stop indulging in Gales body and then he would be a dead man walking. 

The contradictions fought in his head fear, pleasure, denial, want, hopelessness; if only they had kept on fucking in the office then Gale wouldn’t have had time to think about it. It would have been over by now and he would put on the most indifferent face he could master and made his way home. Not be high on adrenalin in anticipation of what is to come.

 

Alfie was just as lost in thoughts. He knew things have changed even if they didn’t say it out loud they both knew this thing wasn’t about Gale doing something wrong and Alfie not finding any other way to punish him anymore. They didn’t say it out loud; maybe Gale needed this to have an excuse why he let Alfie do those things to him. He didn’t want to concern himself with it, he was the boss he could voice any wish that came to his mind and Gale could say no if he wanted to, but Alfie couldn’t bring himself to tell him that. Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to accept that that would be a high probability of happening, not wanting it to end just yet. That was until he saw the stain of evidence that maybe Gale wouldn’t say no so easily. 

As they were nearing the house Alfie decided that today would be the day he would take Gale face to face so he could make a better observation of Gales reactions. Up until now he never payed attention to Gales face, but he was sure if he did he would have a better understanding what was going on with him and switching the position was a bit for himself as well. 

 

When they entered the bedroom Gale was on edge a slight shiver going through his bones.

“Why you all twitchy, ain’t the first time were here”

Gales lips tried to make a smirk to pretend he’s all confidence, but came over more like a nervous tic “I’m not, I know how this goes….So on hands and knees or just flat down?”

Alfie scratched his beard a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, Gale couldn’t take his eyes off of those long fingers having to tear his eyes away to look at Alfies as he spoke “You take off your clothes and prepare yourself, I have things I need to take care off first, I’ll be back in 20 minutes” 

With the instructions Gale was left alone. Taking a dozen calming breaths he undressed folding his things into a neat pile on a chair, grabbed the oil on the night stand and made himself comfortable on the bed. It didn’t take him long to stretch himself and if Alfie said 20 minutes then Gale hade quite a bit of time left not taking into account that Alfie might get detained. Deciding he was in the clear he let his fingers slip down again, no rush of getting caught. 

 

Alfie did have a few papers to get through but nothing that couldn’t wait until tomorrow, it had more to do with letting Gale calm down and getting into his mind-set he usually adopts.  
He looked at his watch. 14 minutes. ‘That should be enough’ he slowly made his way towards the bedroom still making him 5 minutes early. The door wasn’t closed properly, so a light push made it swing soundlessly open. Alfies steps faltered at the full display.

Gales on his back, naked body laid bared over the bed, head pushed into the pillow, knees bend stretched apart giving an unobscured view of where the finger were going. Alfie had to swallow hard; the creamy tights were trembling from extortion, fingers slowly moving in and out teasing the pink hole. Alfies whole body was too hot, his dick was twitching pointing where it wanted to go and his mind was blissfully blank, nothing but taking in the sight unblinking, his gut painfully clenching in need.

A frustrated moan brought him out of his faze. Gale was moving his hips pushing his fingers deeper eyebrows furrowed in concentration, mouth in a thin line; he looked like something wasn’t going his way.  
Gale was completely consumed in his task of finding the right spot to make him tingle, but the angle just wasn’t right, he couldn’t stretch his arms enough or bend tem in the way he needed. He even closed his eyes to try to imagen it was a dick stretching him open but the filing shattered any illusions of being that. 

Gale only noticed Alfies arrival when the bed dipped from the added weight. His eyes shot open whole body going completely still.

Alfie undid his pants pulling out his throbbing member “Having fun without me? Now we can’t have that” 

Gale could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears. Alfie grasped his wrist removing his hand and fingers from his hole, replacing them with the tip of his cock.

“I assume you’re efficiently prepared” before pushing fully in with a long hard thrust.

Gales mouth clicking shut trying to seal his lips together. Alfie took no mercy getting strung so high from watching Gale finger himself; he would explode from lush if he didn’t pound into the warmth. He was still holding on to the wrist of one hand, he shifted himself upwards making gales ass shift higher, changing the angel. Gales mouth formed a ‘o’ the free hand going up to cover it but Alfie grabbed the wrist and held it down.   
He watched Gales eyes blinking quickly eyebrows furrowing concentration clear on the face before the eyes slide closed his forehead smoothing out, resignation before a throaty moan broke free. 

A litany of “Oh God oh godohgodohgod, oh shit, nnnghh aaagghh oh shit fuck” spurred Alfie on. He let go of the captured wrist and took holed of slender hips dragging them halfway into his lap, lifting the lower back of the bed.

He was thrusting fast and deep the sounds fuelling him and making him hurtle towards completion. Gales hand shot up trying to grasp for thin air.

“Oh fuck oh fuck, oh no, holy shit fuck” He didn’t see the point of pretending he didn’t enjoy it now. Alfie had heard him, seen him and now he could feel his cock bouncing against his belly seeking attention leaking profoundly.

Every muscle in his body was flexing getting near not caring anymore what was done, was done. He took a hold of his cock, gave it a few firm strokes and he was coming all over his belly shouting.

Alfie could feel the velvet inside clamping onto his dick making his hips stutter pushing deeper and milking the orgasm from him. 

After getting his breathing to halfway normal puffs Alfie looked at Gale “You cramping down on my dick is you coming. You came that other time too”

Gale couldn’t fully process what Alfie wanted to say with that “So?”

Alfie let out a breath that was almost a laugh “Good for you”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a note I wanted to use, I thought it would be a quick 500 word short chapter of Alfie planning to just finger Gale and ending up with a quickie in a supply closet, but here we are with 1500+ words of nonsense.

Gale and Alfie both knew beforehand that the sex wasn’t a way for Alfie to punish Gale, but them both knowing what pleasure they are getting was a completely different thing. They were walking on eggshells around each other not completely knowing how to proceed, needing a few days to clear their heads. 

The first 2 days were a complicated dance of minimum contact exchanging information what needed to be don avoiding eye contact and the rest of the day making sure to avoid accidental meetings, changing direction if by chance one or the other stumbled onto their path. 

Alfie felt stupid for being so strung up, they were both consensual adults and it was just sex. Not the first time he had sex without any attachment, well that was a lie. He usually had to at least pretend there was a chance he was planning to confess his love to the girl he had sex with that he was just hiding his true feelings that were never there.   
There was no need for that with Gale, the boy ‘again with the boy thought, he’s 27 and I’ve buggered him more times than the last casual fuck I had before him’ , Gale never had the delusion this was anything else but what it was, maybe at first he was deceived into thinking he didn’t have a say in it, but he was never imagining it was more than the primal need.

So Alfie got himself together shook off the confusing thoughts and decided that just because Gale was enjoying it didn’t mean anything else than that there would be 2 people having orgasms. He would tell the simple version to Gale including the truth of him actually having a choice ‘I like to fuck and it was fine with you until now so if you want to continue I’m up for it if you’re not you can say no, is just sex and there wouldn’t be consequences one way or the other’

That was the plan for the next day but the bakery got swamped with orders on both sides, complains form the last batch and the supplies being late. So the next week was running from one end of the bakery to the other trying to make everything run smooth, having no time to even look where Gale was hiding and at the end of every day Alfie was too exhausted to even think of cornering Gale even less of what he would do to him if he said yes. His dick did twitch in approval of the thought but his limbs were protesting at the thought of getting off the chair.

-

Gale was practically hiding the first day, he was sure Alfie would have his head on a spike, but when he only got the usual list of what to do, he hoped he was clear. The next day was still spent on edge hiding, avoiding running into the man but he was getting sure there probably wouldn’t be consequences or they would have happened by now. He was getting comfortable with the thought that maybe Alfie doesn’t care if he’s getting something form doing the dirty with him and maybe, just maybe Alfie would continue. Gale try to lie to himself he didn’t like it but that lasted approximately 3 seconds so he had to admit it, he liked having sex with Alfie and he was fine with it. So maybe he would present Alfie with the facts and hope for the best.

By the time Gale got his nerves together the bakery was in complete disaster mode with, orders coming each way, supply orders not being delivered on time and everyone working overtime.   
With Gales excepting the facts involving Alfie he also opened the door that was never opened before: sexual frustration. He was hot for the man and every day spent not being able to get things off his chest and not getting off made him just want him more. ‘Kudos to you London, you really did a job on me’

-

It was the fifth day of the bakery apocalypse, Alfie was exhausted his limbs were heavy, eyes were burning, the pounding in his head not helping with his concentration and until he steps out onto a street he won’t know if it was day or night right now. He knew he needed to get some sleep he just couldn’t decide if the trip to his house was worth it or should he just take a nap on the office floor.

The bakery was almost empty, a few guys still putting things in the right place and Alfie wandering the corridors making sure he didn’t forget anything. It was an hour before the guys from the other shift will start coming in.   
He was rounding a corner going past a storage room when he heard his name “Mr Solomons” as barely a whisper. ‘Great one of the dimwits can’t solve a problem on their own, for fuck sake and I thought I could get some shut eye’  
Exhaling loud he turned back to the door.

-

Gales last few days were tiring, he gave up on going home adapting an unused storage room to his bedroom, saving time getting a few extra minutes of sleep.   
He planned to take a nap before the next shift starts but his thought didn’t leave him alone. 

Alfies demanding voice shouting commends at his workers shouldn’t be doing things to him but when that stern voice wasn’t aimed at him or maybe even then, it gave Gale a slight twist in his gut. It was a nice voice not to mention the lips it had to pass to get out, plump and looking like they were made to make sins.

The man walked with determination, raw power radiating off of him and when Gale remembered how he used that power to move boxes making his arms flex Gale couldn’t help but imagen what else that power could be used for. Mainly moving Gale each way he wanted him.

Gale wanted to sleep but his dick was begging for attention. He could have tried harder to prevent his own hand from slipping under the sheets taking himself in hand and he definitely should have prevented the other from joining. He couldn’t get the angel right to enter himself the way he wanted but thinking of Alfie doing it made it feel almost as good and being able to whisper the man’s name gave him a different kind of pleasure.   
Gales hand was hastily travelling up and down his shaft wanting to get to the finish line as fast as possible, sweat clinging to his forehead he was getting close. 

He was biting his lip in concentration he could feel it in his gut, just a few pulls and he will be there, hand speeding up ‘just a little bit, almost there’ he could feel the start of the oncoming orgasm before he war roughly pulled away by a hand, not his own, squeezing the base of his dick preventing his bliss. He shouted in frustration, bucking with all his might he wanted to cum so badly. He squirmed for a few seconds before giving up realising it was in vain he was getting down from his height, dick still hard but there would have to be more effort put into it for him to cum.

When his breathing was almost normal and the haze in his head cleared realised there’s another person’s hand on him which means there’s another person in the room getting an eye full. Flushing in embarrassment he didn’t dare to open his eyes.

“Don’t worry you’ll get your fill. I’m too tired to fuck you but letting loose with a bit of fondling might help me sleep” Alfies dick protested in his pants. He was hot and bothered by watching it, Gale fingering himself did things to his libido he didn’t think it could, but he didn’t have the time or energy to do anything about it. He didn’t plan on interrupting either but his control like many times before just seems to slip away when Gale is involved. 

Gale couldn’t complain since the hand on his dick started a light stroke upwards teasing his flesh, slowly dragging up and down keeping him hard, wanting for more but not enough to get him anywhere near to finishing.   
Dropping his head back in the pillow stretching his back letting his arms fall on the either side letting Alfie control whatever this was supposed to be. A hand was massaged his inner thigh pressing on it making Gale spread his legs, getting rewarded by fingers dragging over his sensitive pucker. A stroke of two fingers up and down, gathering the spilled oil, before entering the warm awaiting cavern, making Gale moan in approval. It didn’t take long for Alfies ministrations to have Gale on the edge again. 

Gale was once again close gut clenching before the familiar pressure of his dick being squeezed into submission, not allowing to cum. Only explanation being “I’ve changed my mind”

Gale growled “Fuck no! You can’t just leave me here to dry; I need to cum just move your hand just drag it a bit, move your fingers, anything. Pleas just let me cum”

Alfie had difficulty undoing his trousers onehanded but he managed, using his other hand to keep Gale at his high not coming but not calming down either. Swiftly mowing between Gales spread legs sinking into the awaiting heat. They were both grunting in pleasure, not planning on the coupling to last long Alfie sat a fast pace never letting go of Gales cock.

Alfie in any other situation would have been embarrassed to have cum so fast, not lasting 5 minutes, but he was on the edge from the moment he started fingering Gale, he was just glad he didn’t cum in his pants like a teenager. Not like Gale was complaining, lying there blissed out covert in his own spunk and leaking Alfies.


End file.
